


The Dosing

by BeaRyan



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: A tasteful orgy, Crack, F/F, F/M, Light P w/o P, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Ship all the ships, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?"  D'avin's tone is harsh, a sharp contrast to the mellow jams the company is pumping out over the town. </p><p>"Sex pollen dosing," Pawter answers. </p><p>D'avin looks at her like she's lost her mind and Johnny can't help but giggle at the big brother who thinks he knows so much.  Welcome to Old Town Westerly, bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dosing

The speakers posted around town blare out their message, a smooth blend of jazz riffs and bass vocals. There's a rush for the stairs up to the sexers' rooms above the bar, but Dutch and Johnny make it there first and bar the way, their guns drawn. 

"The sexers are already at full capacity. Everybody out!" Pree orders. "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." 

D'avin stares at his team, confused but ready to back their play, and draws his own gun. He herds the last patron out then chains shut the door. Alvis still lurks in a corner. Pawter has come down the stairs from her office. The five of them; Pree, Alvis, Pawter, Johnny, and Dutch; cast apprehensive glances at each other until Pree finally breaks the silence that's crept in. "At least the math is better this time." 

Johnny shakes his head. "You forgot Lucy." 

They turn as one to stare at the blonde humanoid wiping down tables in the corner. With her big tits, high ass, and lips that are always crimson, the synth body they got in exchange for an off the record warrant is someone's vision of the ideal woman. She only barely passes for human, but she takes orders well and she's content to follow the team into hell and back. 

"Will she be affected?" Dutch asks. 

Johnny shrugs. "No clue." 

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" D'avin's tone is harsh, a sharp contrast to the mellow jams the company is pumping out over the town. 

"Sex pollen dosing," Pawter answers. 

D'avin looks at her like she's lost her mind and Johnny can't help but giggle at the big brother who thinks he knows so much. Welcome to Old Town Westerly, bro. 

Pawter continues, "Birth rates are too low, tensions are too high, and allegiances to small groups are strong enough to create political trouble. The company handles it all with a dose of sex pollen. By the time the music comes on we've all been breathing it at least an hour. That's the warning to get somewhere that you can get laid. Choose badly and you won't be able to look at your in-laws or best friend again. The pressure will be unbearable in half an hour, bleeding starts about fifteen minutes after that." 

"You're kidding me," D'avin says. He looks again from face to face, searching for the crack, certain it's a joke. 

"There's a reason I asked you not to sleep with Dutch," Johnny says. "We usually ride this one out together." 

"Thought she was like a sister to you," D'avin counters. 

Pawter interrupts the argument before it can begin, throwing it back to the one person who can make the brothers behave. "Dutch, how do you want to handle this?" 

Pawter's willing to take either Jaqobi brother - things went badly the one time it was her, Johnny, and Dutch - but she'd rather not bang one out on the table in front of the closest thing she has to friends on this moon. She needs to get one of them upstairs and soon. She can already feel the swelling at her core, the ache creeping down her legs. She assumes Dutch has similar thoughts. Pree prefers men. Alvis is just plain weird in bed and Pawter would rather not get on that ride again. 

Dutch looks at the floor as she answers. "I'll take Johnny. You can have D'avin." 

Alvis, seemingly the only one ready to enjoy the dosing, grins at Pree. "Hurt me, Daddy." 

Pree answers, "You're a little freak, and sometimes I like that, but I've got a headache today so if you could keep it around a four that would be great." 

"I'll try," Alvis promises, "But you know how it is with the dosing." 

"I should just cuff you to the desk now and get it over with."

"That sounds fine. The Order is in favor of suffering after all, just don't delay me so long my blood vessels explode."

The two men leave, headed out a door at the back of the bar D'avin's never noticed before. "Explode?" he asks. He knew the company was brutal, but exploding during sex is a level of sick he'd never considered. 

"Unrelieved engorgement can be fatal," Pawter answers. "The small blood vessels in the genitals can't handle the amount of pressure exerted on them by the drug for long. You either get the blood moving or you hemorrhage internally." 

D'avin looks over to Johnny for confirmation of Pawter's ridiculous statement, but he and Dutch are already ducking into an alcove at the back of the bar with a tablecloth in hand. It's a place where they never sit when the company hasn't ordered a pollination and where they've found it's easiest to work their way through this particular challenge. The combination of high bar tables and chairs puts everything at the right height to get their needs satisfied efficiently. Too, there's a fantasy element allowed by the unfamiliar setting. Eye contact is the last thing they want. 

"Pawter's smaller than you are, so she's getting a bigger dose compared to her body weight," Johnny calls back to his brother. "She's going to suffer first. Be a gentleman and get to work." 

Pawter's gripping the railing of the stairs as if it's the only thing holding her up. D'avin recognizes the flush over her skin and the fine beads of sweat on her forehead. There's definitely desire there, but there's fear, too. She takes a step up the stairs and winces. As he bends to pick her up he finally notices the erection that's sprung to life in his own pants. He scoops her into his arms and carries her up the stairs, his dick pointing the way towards her office. 

He sets her down on her exam table and says, "You're really going to explode if we don't..." His hand gestures are both childish and vague, and Pawter wonders what the hell she ever saw in him. As he peels off his shirt she remembers. He's got a soldier's body and dedication to mission. 

He's naked now and helping her off with her clothes, running his hands roughly over her hot skin as he goes. Maybe he remembers the curves of her body enough to spot the changes the drug has brought on. Maybe he just likes having an ass cheek in each hand. He pulls her to the edge of her exam table and hesitates. "You said they do this to increase the birth rate."

"I've got it covered," she answers.

He points with both hands towards the rod pointed straight at her. "Should I get it covered?" He knows he should. He also knows this is weird and there's every possibility the company gave him a latex allergy to go with his raging hard on. 

"There's a foreign DNA component required to dissipate the drug, but if you kiss me we can work around it. If you want a cover, you know where I keep them," she answers. "Just be quick about it."

Thankfully he follows orders well and Potter's breath is soon coming in the quick pants of a woman who feels reasonably confident she's going to live to see another day and she's going to enjoy getting to it.

Downstairs Dutch snakes a hand out from under the tablecloth and Johnny hands her the bottle of whiskey. They've got this down to a science at this point, and they can get each other off in under two minutes each. Mouths and hands only, no kissing, wipe your face afterwards and for pity's sake never mention it again. It's a technical necessity, like killing on a mission, and getting angsty over it isn't part of how this relationship works. 

Once, four years ago, Johnny took his time with her, dragging it out, slow traces of his tongue over soft, ready skin while his hands pulled her in closer. She'd let him feast, but for days afterward they'd been awkward around each other. It was as close as he'd ever felt to losing her. Finally she'd said, "I can either love you or be your lover. I can't do both." 

He'd answered, "Next time it's a contest. I think I can get you off in two and a half minutes." 

"I'll have you done in ninety-three seconds," she'd countered. 

"Well, shit, now I'm going to have to time myself and see how fast _I _can do me."__

__They'd laughed and things had gone back to normal._ _

__Today, in under five minutes, they've both relaxed enough of the pollen tension not to be wildly uncomfortable. Now it's time for drinking, laughter at the sounds coming out of Pree's office, watching each other for signs that the company is dosing hard today and offering another DNA mingling release if that's what it takes to be able to walk tomorrow. They should be laughing by now, halfway to drunk and trying not to be too loud when they hear the occasional slap of leather on skin or groans of pleasure / pain as Pree rides out the incident with Alvis._ _

__Something breaks in the distance and Johnny slams down his shot and smiles at Dutch. "Which one of them comes out with the cut?"_ _

__"How could you tell if Alvis had a new one?"_ _

__The thump becomes rhythmic then, bodies slamming against each other and moving the furniture as they pound towards orgasm and it's suddenly, awkwardly obvious to them both that the noise is coming from the doctor's office upstairs instead of Pree's office behind the bar. Johnny watches the flush as it creeps up Dutch's neck. She has to consciously release the muscles in her jaw to take a sip of the harsh liquor. Johnny laughs, doesn't even bother to hide it, and slaps his hand on the table. "You can have a pass if I can have one," he says._ _

__"A pass?"_ _

__"We share walls, Dutch. I know that the jackhammer dance he has going up there is how you like it. That or you're really polite when your lovers start slamming you hard and fast, but putting up with sub-par performance just doesn't seem like your style."_ _

__"Your point?"_ _

__"If you go bang D'avin, I'll let you blame it on the sex pollen and never mention it again as long as you'll do the same for me."_ _

__Dutch can barely concentrate on her words as flashbacks of the best parts of her one and only tumble with D'avin flood her mind. You wouldn't know it from the way he dances, but he has an impressive ability to keep the beat. Still, when Johnny's plan is so stupid even he knows it's bad precautions have to be taken. "And what do you have planned?"_ _

__"Pawter likes threesomes."_ _

__"Yes, I seem to recall that."_ _

__Johnny grins at the understatement. It was 16 months and four days ago, during another dosing. He and Dutch had handled their business and Pawter had been whimpering on the stairs, waiting for Alvis and Pree to finish. Ever the problem solver and with time on his hands, Johnny had offered to help her out. It was one of the few times he'd actually gotten laid during a dosing, and, yeah, it sure as hell was a lot better than an efficient hand job with a little bit of spit. She'd tried to get Dutch into bed with them though, and the invitation hadn't been well received to put it mildly._ _

__He wasn't certain what had pissed Dutch off so much. There'd been a lot of possibilities. He was getting laid and she wasn't. She was invited in as an afterthought. He hadn't even stopped to extend an invitation himself._ _

__Was he really supposed to though? She'd already made it clear she wouldn't be sleeping with him. Pollen was an inconvenience to her, like the need to stop for fuel, and he didn't really need her to talk him through filling up Pawter's tank._ _

__Dutch asked, "And where do you plan to get this third person for Pawter?"_ _

__"Lucy."_ _

__"You want to fuck Spaceship Barbie?"_ _

__"And the hot doctor. And while I'm doing that you should fuck my brother, you know, the guy who tried to kill you and stabbed me."_ _

__"You're insane."_ _

__"Dutch, we make it through these dosings, but... they're better when you lean into them."_ _

__She can't look at him then. She'd given into the dosing once. She remembers the feeling of Johnny's hands tight on her hips as he'd buried his face between her legs and dedicated himself to figuring out exactly what she needed. She'd spent days trying to figure out how to give back as good as she'd gotten. The tongue part she could more than handle, but being needy and needed was a bridge she couldn't get her body across. Friends. They were friends._ _

__That was another time. A door closed. Today was a different problem and the only one available to solve. She says, "I don't think it's fair that you get two women and I have to settle for just D'avin."_ _

__He shrugs. "Ask Alvis to join in. Hell, he and Pree both would probably be happy for a shot at D'avin. Play this right and you could come out ahead and I won't even hold it against you."_ _

__She punches him in the arm. "Let's go claim our lovers."_ _

__"Lucy," he calls out, "How would you like to work you way through file S-69-3?"_ _

__Lucy stops wiping the table and faces him. "That would be most satisfactory, John."_ _

__"You gave her a sexbot file?"_ _

__"Pretty sure she was a sexbot before we got her."_ _

__"Did you clean her bits with bleach?"_ _

__"This conversation's getting really awkward, Dutch."_ _

__When they reach the door to Pawter's office they hear an argument beginning to boil inside._ _

__"DNA, D'avin. I need DNA to fully deactivate the dosing."_ _

__Johnny pounds on the door. "Yo, D'av! Tag out. I know how to help the lady out."_ _

__"Thank you," Pawter calls back to him._ _

__D'avin gives her the look he usually reserves for diagrams of Lucy's wiring. "I literally _just _got you off."___ _

____"What part of DNA is confusing you?"_ _ _ _

____The door opens and Johnny steps through it, fully dressed and smiling. "May I kiss you?"_ _ _ _

____"Please do," Pawter answers. "Anywhere with a thin enough membrane to reach my circulatory system."_ _ _ _

____Johnny kisses her, slow, wet and sweet, and, dick in hand, D'avin looks to Dutch for confirmation that he's really seeing what he thinks he's seeing._ _ _ _

____"You're with me," Dutch answers._ _ _ _

____D'avin hesitates, his hand awkwardly pumping for relief and finding none. "Dutch, I'm starting to get really uncomfortable. I thought you were all kidding about the drug but - "_ _ _ _

____"You're with me," she restates with a nod towards the hall._ _ _ _

____D'avin trails after her, turning sideways to try to slip by Lucy who blocks the door. When he catches up with Dutch he asks, "Is she just going to watch?"_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____"So she's..."_ _ _ _

____Dutch smiles and opens the door to Pawter's supply room. It's small and they'll have to stand, but D'avin has strong arms and she's limber._ _ _ _

____D'avin murmurs, "Johnny's going to fuck his ship." D'avin smiles, almost as eager to torment his brother as he is to see what Dutch has in store for him. "Yeah, he's going to be hearing about this for a long time." He stretches out the word 'long' in the way of brothers who know they have a stick to whack their siblings with for years to come._ _ _ _

____"That's not part of the deal," Dutch says._ _ _ _

____"I didn't make a deal."_ _ _ _

____"Do you want to know how uncomfortable the pollen can make you?"_ _ _ _

____He winces as he gives his painfully hard dick another jerk, reluctantly accepting that this comedy could turn to tragedy quickly. "No. Definitely no."_ _ _ _

____"Then what happens today never gets mentioned again. Agreed?"_ _ _ _

____The romance that will never be and the tension they'll never fully unwind fill the few feet between their bodies in the closet, hers fully dressed and pressed back against the wall, fleeing him even as she leads him in, his naked and ready but unwilling to close the space between them._ _ _ _

____"Shut the door, D'avin," she orders._ _ _ _

____It's a long dosing, and the music doesn't stop for four hours. After six hours Lucy makes a snack for everyone, but it's not until breakfast the next day that they've all eaten and the bar has reopened._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
